Blade without a Blade
by planet p
Summary: Story Repost! AU, Catherine could not save Timmy, but can Sydney save her?


**Blade without a Blade** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _the Pretender_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes** AU! Story Repost! Written in 2006. Originally Chapter Five of _Yesterday, when we were young_ entitled _Burn_.

James is the name I have decided to appoint to Mr. Parker, in the absence of one. I have, upon several occasions, thought about changing this – but James is his name now, and I couldn't imagine him with any other, it just wouldn't bring across the same image to me. I'm not trying to convince/convert you, that's just my opinion. Yeah, so I'm weird.

Lame title, I know.

* * *

Sydney grabbed Catherine and dragged her away down the hall. Catherine howled and fought to drag him back, tears flooding down her cheeks in torrents. "No, TIMMY! I'm coming, baby! Cathy's coming! Hold on for me, baby! I'm coming to get you and I won't let them hurt you again! TIMMY!"

She sunk her teeth deep into Sydney's arm wrapped around her waist. He released her in shock. She took off at full pelt down the hall, not caring that her high heels had come off as she struggled and kicked.

"Cathy!"

Sydney caught his breath and put his pain aside, dashing off after the brunette. He caught her up around the third corner. Reaching out for her upper arm, she turned back to him viciously in an attempt to push him back.

He pushed her up against the wall, pinning an arm across her chest so she couldn't hit or scratch him. This didn't stop her from causing as much pain as she could however. She writhed incessantly and stomped down on his foot.

Sydney placed a hand on her forehead and brushed the hair from her face and caught her deathly glare. Wincing visibly, he told himself to put the pain in his head aside. She would only hurt him that way as a last resort. But he had to stop her. She was too distressed to see Timmy was already gone, too far gone. She could no longer help him. But she knew none of this. She only knew the pain and torment and her need to soothe it. He had to calm her. She was hurting herself.

He used his free hand to brush down her cheek, hoping to bring her back from her trance. It didn't work. He pulled his hand away as though burnt.

He had no other choice. She began struggling again, forcing her fiery blue eyes away from his calming brown ones. He ran a shaking hand over her forehead and across her hair. Her eyes began to roll in her head before they closed and she slumped forward, sliding down the wall.

Sydney didn't cry. He knew he had done the right thing, or as much as a good thing than could be done in a bad situation. He caught her before she fell, holding her close to him, and stared up at the ceiling, his chin rested on her sweet smelling hair, rocking gently from side to side. But still the tears came and no amount of blinking could hold them back.

* * *

Catherine snarled and turned viciously from William, still holding him by the throat against the wall. An evil grin came onto her blood red lips. "Let go of my arm."

Sydney shook his head. "Not until you let go of William."

Catherine imitated him, shaking her head. "Me and Willy boy are just having some fun, 's all."

"Let. Go." Sydney tugged on her hard.

Catherine growled, letting go of William. He slid down the wall and didn't get back up. Catherine spun around. "What is your problem?" she asked sarcastically.

"You can't help Timmy anymore…" Sydney began.

Catherine growled and turned away, waving a hand dismissively. Sydney was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall opposite.

Catherine grinned again and knelt down to drag William back onto his feet. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah. I was frying your brains, and you were screaming for mercy. I don't hear the screaming? Hmmm?"

There was a dull thud and Catherine collapsed to the floor.

William blinked, wiping the blood from his nose on the back of his hand.

James only glared down at his wife, the lamp still clutched tightly in his hand. "See that she's not permanently damaged, doctor."

William nodded and watched as the Chairman strode on out of the room, straightening his suit as he did.

Sydney moaned from across the room.

William knelt down to check Catherine's pulse. It was steady. "I don't wanna hear it, Green," he stated flatly.

Sydney shut his mouth, scampering across the room to where Catherine lay.

"She's alive," was all the response he got.

Sydney didn't want to think what might have happened had James not stepped in. It was times like these, when Catherine wasn't herself, that she scared him. But he knew he had to be strong, because she scared herself more.


End file.
